Moe and Joe meet Leila and they get grounded deleted scenes (Elephant012's version)
Here are some deleted scenes from Moe and Joe meet Leila and they get grounded (Elephant012's version) by LunatheMagicalGirl. Cast *Eric as Moe (both evil and good) *Simon as Joe (both evil and good) *Kate as Moe and Joe's Mom *Diesel as Moe and Joe's Dad *Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano and My Melody *Brian as Inuyasha, Weatherstar4000video and YankieDude5000 *Salli as Kagome, Mikasa, Elsa, Mrs. Brisby and Uta Yumeno *David/Evil Genius/Zack as yungdeez100 *Kendra as Sarah West *Julie as Anna *Young Guy as Naruto Uzumaki *Kidaroo as Eren and Toni Toponi *Kimberly as Kento Koshiba, Kirinta Kusano, Monta Kimura, Rei Kobayashi, Senichi Tanaka and Akio Toriyama *Emma as Nyakkii Momoyama, Ramurin Makiba, Kikko Hayashida, Asako Kageyama, Satomi Hiroyuki, Yasuko Minamoto and Sakurako Koinuma *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara, Fievel Mousekewitz and Marurin Sasaki *Princess as Tanya Mousekewitz Transcript Moe and Joe's Dad: OK, Moe and Joe. Now that your hot sauce and cold showers are over, we are calling the visitors to come over here! (30 minutes later) is playing in the background repeatingly Moe and Joe's Dad: Moe and Joe, you both have visitors who are here to see you two! Shimajirō: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. What I hear from that phone call was that you both met Leila and got expelled along with her! Mimirin: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. You both should really be ashamed of yourselves for meeting Leila at school! Nyakkii: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama. Mitsuo and I will not tolerate your horrid acts!! Mitsuo Kawashima: It is I, Mitsuo Kawashima. Nyakkii and I can't believe you both pulled out your laptops during class! That was very retarded of you to do so! Ramurin: I'm Ramurin Makiba. If you both tickle torture Minerva Mink from Animaniacs for no reason to get revenge on her, my husband and I will beat you both up! Takeshi Ishida: I'm Takeshi Ishida. Moe and Joe, what did we tell about pulling out laptops during class?!! You both were supposed to do your schoolwork, but no you both idiots completely disobeyed us!! Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma. You both are considered to be the worst YouTubers and trolls in the whole entire history! Senichi Tanaka: I'm Senichi Tanaka. You both will become fans of Disney and that is a capital final, you bad boys! Kikko Hayashida: I'm Kikko Hayashida. If you both disrespect the Pride Lands and the Circle of Life again, Akio and I will let Mufasa beat you both up again! Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama. You both will watch Big Hero 6 with us when it comes out in theaters! Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki. If you both make me cry, I will let my family come over and beat you two up! Rei Kobayashi: I'm Rei Kobayashi. When are you two going to stop making fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings?! Kento Koshiba: It is I, Kento Koshiba. You both will pay attention to all four of Shimajirō's shows and that is final! Asako Kageyama: My name is Asako Kageyama. Kento Koshiba and I will not tolerate you both causing lots of trouble at school! Kirinta Kusano: It is I, Kirinta Kusano! You both will pay attention to Shimajirō and that is a strong final! Satomi Hiroyuki: I'm Satomi Hiroyuki! If you both hired Kuromi to tickle Minerva Mink's feet with feathers for no reason, I will call the Rebel Alliance to come and attack you!! Monta Kimura: I'm Monta Kimura. You both will watch Disney and FUNimation shows and movies and we strongly mean it!! Yasuko Minamoto: I'm Yasuko Minamoto! You both are really pissing us Challenge Islanders off with your bad and retarded behaviors!! Fievel: I'm Fievel Mousekewitz from An American Tail! You both are worse than the Pyongyang Boulevard Kindergarteners gang who are Shimajirō's enemies!! Tanya: I'm Tanya Mousekewitz from An American Tail. I hate you both and I hate your videos! Toni: I'm Toni Toponi from An American Tail! Uta Yumeno: I'm Uta Yumeno. My Melo and I are very mad at you two for meeting Leila and getting expelled along with her! That was very immature! Good Moe: Good Joe: My Melody: I'm My Melody. You both are worse than Kuromi and her friends. Moe: WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY?!!!! Joe: WE KNOW THE SAME WORDS YOU SAID, YOU IDIOTS!!!! YankieDude5000: Moe and Joe, both of you!! Shut up! Sarah West: That's right, Moe and Joe! You both need to shut up!! Shimajirō: You both will be forced to watch all four of my shows until you die or else my friends and I will beat you both up! Mimirin: I agree with my boyfriend! Ramurin: Me too! Takeshi Ishida: Me three! Uta Yumeno: You both will be forced to watch Onegai My Melody until you both die or else, Nyakkii and I will beat you both up!! My Melody: I agree with Uta-chan! Category:Deleted Scenes Category:Moe and Joe get Grounded Series